1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pixel structure and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a pixel structure of a liquid crystal display (LCD) includes a thin film transistor (TFT) and a pixel electrode. The TFT serves as a switching device of an LCD unit. To control each individual pixel structure, a certain pixel is usually selected according to a corresponding scan line and a corresponding data line, and display information corresponding to the certain pixel is displayed through providing an appropriate operating voltage. The pixel structure further includes a storage capacitor, such that the pixel structure can be equipped with a voltage-retaining function. Namely, the storage capacitor can store the applied operating voltage to stabilize the display image of the pixel structure.
To form the storage capacitor in the pixel structure, a capacitor electrode is often required in the pixel structure. However, in order to increase the capacitance of the storage capacitor, the area occupied by the capacitor electrode need be expanded, thus reducing the aperture ratio of the pixel structure.
At present, a pixel structure in which the capacitor electrode is disposed below the data line has been proposed to increase the aperture ratio of the pixel structure. However, the capacitor electrode and the data line which are overlapped increase the loading of the pixel structure. Therefore, in the pixel structure, the required power consumption for driving the display panel is increased in the pixel structure.